Rookie
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: When 18 year old Marilyn Sawyers graduates the Academy of Law in Mega City One, she is set to be Accessed by none other than Judge Dredd himself. When her accessment takes an unexpected turn she if forced into a situation that 14 at the Academy couldn't even prepare her for. I absoultely suck at summaries, it is way better than I make it out to be. Dredd/OC. M B/C I am paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Judge Dredd universe, I just really loved the movie and Karl Urban is amazing! I only own my OC Marilyn Sawyers**

**A/N: So I recently watched Dredd and I realized that there aren't that many fanfics for this series at all, so I decided to write one! Hope y'all enjoy the first chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**

I have been sitting in the most uncomfortable chair that I had ever had the misfortune to sit in, for almost 2 hours. The small darkly lit room was starting to close in and I was starting to get very impatient, but I knew that once all of this was over all of my impatience was going to pay off. I couldn't hear anyone, or anythings thoughts so I assumed that I was alone in the room.

My ability to read anyone's mind is the main reason that I was brought to the academy at the young age of 4. My parents went AWOL one day so I was all alone roaming the streets, until a Judge found me roaming near the Hall of Justice and I told him that he needed to tell his wife about the affair. He took me straight to the Chief Judge and I was given the Judge Aptitude test at 4, if I were to pass I would be the youngest cadet ever entered into the academy. I passed. I went through the Academy at the normal rate and by the time I was 18 I had graduated. One year early, but I wasn't complaining.

Which leads us to where I am now. Sitting in a very small, cold, dark, damp room on the Hall of Justice; waiting for my Accessor to show up. If someone asked me if I was nervous I would have told them no, but I would be lying. 3 in 7 Rookies don't make it past their first call, and I think that was enough to make even the best and brightest cadet nervous.

After another 10 minutes of darkness and silence, I sensed that 2 people had walked into the room behind the glass 1 way window. The lights soon came on and I heard the unmistakable sound of the intercom coming on.

"Cadet Sawyers, can you please tell me who is on the other side if this glass with me?" A feminine yet strong voice came through the intercom. I came to the conclusion that it was the Chief Judge.

"Yes sir." I replied sitting up straight in the chair, a sharp pain radiating through my lower back.

I sat in the chair for a minute trying to pick up on the other person in the room. Many pictures and thoughts ran through my head, but none of then where from the other person. I could only pick up on the Chief's thoughts. I searched through her thoughts with the hope that I would be able to find out who was with her, that didn't know either.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't pick up on anyone's thoughts but yours, and apparently you aren't thinking about who is standing with you. It appears that something is blocking his or her thoughts." I admitted sadly. I felt like an absolute failure, I had always been able to hear EVERYONE's thoughts. I wasn't sure what was so different about this person that was making me not lock on to their thoughts.

"That is perfectly fine Cadet, he has on an advanced helmet that blocks out all types of mind control, including mind reading. It has nothing to do with you. Now I think think that you have been waiting long enough, stand and come to the door to meet you Accessor." She stated before clicking off the intercom.

I let out a sigh of relief before standing and walking to the door. I was finally going to meet my accessor after 2 and a half hours of waiting, and there was nothing wrong with my ability. When I reached the door it opened to reveal the Chief and a male judge with his back turned to me.

"Cadet meet your accessor, Judge Dredd." She smiled pointing to the Judge who had only now turned to face me.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds, every cadet had heard of the great Judge Dredd. He and Judge Anderson had all but destroyed the MaMa gang at Peach Trees a few months ago, everyone was talking about it. He was one if not THE best judge in the system, and I was a bit intimidated by the man that never smiled.

"Hello sir, it's an honor to meet you." I said after I regained my composure

"Cadet." He simply said before his mouth was back in it's normal frown.

"Judge Dredd will take you out on your first assessment. If you fail, you will not become a Judge. If you pass you will become Dredd's partner. Am I clear?" The Chief stated firmly.

"Yes sir." I answered looking her in the eyes.

"Good luck Rookie." She said walking out the door.

I turned to look at the Judge.

"Sir, I'm ready whenever you are." I said placing my hands in front of my stomach.

"First we need to take you to the armory." His gruff voice replied.

"Yes sir."

He turned on his heel and walked out the door, I quickly followed him out the door. He didn't talk the entire way down to the armory in the basement of the Hall of Justice. He only spoke when we reached the armory.

"Stay here, they will give you your protection and helmet. I will go and get your weapons and badge." He gruffly spoke and walked through the large doors in front of me.

Four people walked up to me holding various protecting agents including; my bulletproof vest, leg protection, back protection, and my helmet. Once all of it was put on my body I felt 100 pounds heavier. The leather outfit that all Cadets in the Academy were made to wear was underneath my protection. I wasn't going to complain much about the protection, I'd much rather be wearing all of this protection than die.

When Judge Dredd returned he had a gun a belt of bombs and my badge. He handed me all of it and then turned around and walked out the large doors that led to the parking garage. I followed him out once I had my gun, bombs, and badge all in place. Once I reached him he gave me a key card that I concluded went to the motorbike, I took the card and followed him to an area where two motorbikes were sitting.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going on assignment, after 14 years in the Academy I was a Rookie Judge. The possibilities were endless in what my first assignment was going to be, I just hoped it wasn't anything that I would have the possibility of failing in the first 10 minutes. I actually hoped it would be over in 10 minutes, but that was just wishful thinking.

"A rookie judge on assessment is more than likely be involved in armed combat." The Judge's gruff voice interrupted my thought.

I had learnt that during my 1st year at the Academy, and they told us that everyday for the next 14 years.

"Yes sir." I simply replied

"You might be required to carry out on the spot executions. Does that bother you Rookie?"

Yes... "No sir. I understand my responsibilities. I won't let you down."

"You should be more worried about letting yourself down than me Rookie. I can find another partner, you can't find another profession." His gruff voice was really starting to get annoying.

"I understand sir." I fought the urge to till my eyes.

"Incorrect sentencing is an automatic fail. Disobeying a direct order from your assessing officer, is an automatic fail. The loss of your primary weapon; or having it taken away from you is an automatic fail." The Judge's gruff voice stated as we reached our motorbikes.

"Yes sir." I answered firmly as I mounted my bike. Turning to the Judge I saw him getting onto his bike also.

"Twelve serious crimes reported every minute; seventeen-thousand reported can respond to around six percent." The Judge said as he started his bike. I started mine soon after.

"What six percent would that be sir?" I questioned as my bike lit up and the screen on the front showed a map of the city.

"Your call Rookie." He replied simply.

I nervously eyed the map in front of me and saw that there where too many crimes to count popping up on the screen. I located where we were and I saw that there was a quadruple homicide at the Sea Grass Block, it wasn't that far from us and it seemed simple enough.

I turned to Judge and said "Sea Grass sir, quadruple homicide."

He looked down at his map, picked up his wrist and told command that we would take Sea Grass.

"We'll Rookie, lets go." He said speeding out of the garage with me on his tail.

God I hope I survive this.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that! The first chapter is always the hardest for me to write! It'll get better after this! Review, Favorite and Follow! Thank y'all for reading!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**


End file.
